Seraphina
by Kay Skie
Summary: Sixteen year old Seraphina, Sera has been trapped in a cage at a place called the School. She and her family have been trapped in cages for as long as they can remember. They have different powers, but they all...Rated T for mild language. New flock. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS SORRY:(


**Okay, I'm going to start by saying that I am sorry I did such a crappy job on this story originally with all the grammar-errors. I looked over it recently and I was disgusted that I would dare publish it without checking it more thoroughly for grammatical errors. Again, I am sorry and I promise it is actually worth reading this time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary continuation: Sixteen year old Seraphina (Sera), doesn't know what it's like to be normal, she's been trapped in a cage at a secret facility called the School. She and her family have been trapped there for as long as she can remember. There are four of them: Sera, Anvindor (Viny), Urie, and Aleeza (Alee). They all have special abilities, wings, and of course, secrets of their past that will unfold and as their adventure takes flight.<strong>

**This FanFiction is based on certain ideas and characters featured in the Maximum Ride series. I don't own Maximum Ride; James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I own Seraphina, Avindor, Urie, and is my second FanFiction story, and I hope you like it. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>My name is Seraphina, (Sera for short). What's my last name? I don't know. Why don't I know? Well, it's a long story. You see, I've been locked up in this stupid cage for as long as I can remember, so things like last names don't seem so important to me. (I'm lucky to remember my full first name.) What do I look like? I'm approximately five feet, seven inches tall, I have dirty-blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and fair skin. I am sixteen years old and I really want to get out of this stupid cage. Yes I said "cage". You see, hundreds-maybe even thousands of kids and teens, and my family and I have spent most or all of our lives trapped at this awful place called the School. The School is a secret facility where evil "scientists" experiment on innocent children, babies, and animals. We call the "scientists" whitecoats because they always wear these weird white coats that go down past their knees over their clothes. Ever since I heard that Max and the flock escaped four years ago with the help of a whitecoat named Jeb, I've secretly been hoping that someway, somehow, my family and I could escape. My family isn't very big, there are only four of us and only one is actually related to me by blood, but that's okay because we're still a family.<p>

As I said before, there are four of us: Anvindor, (we call him Viny for short. Viny is pronounced vin-ee.) Viny is my twin brother. He has shaggy, dirty-blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and fair skin. Viny's five feet, ten inches tall. Urie is my best friend. He's sixteen years old, has jet-black hair, olive colored skin, and big, dark blue puppy-dog eyes. Why do I say use the phrase "puppy-dog eyes" to describe Urie's eyes? Well, we'll get to that later. Last but not least, Aleeza, (AKA Alee,) is fifteen years old. She has tan skin, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

All of us have unique powers, but we all have one similarity: we were all injected with avian DNA, so now we all have wings. I have white wings with little light tan and brown spots on them. Viny's wings are exactly like mine, except his have less spots. Urie's wings are pure black, (like his hair.) Alee's wings have a combination of tan and chocolate brown.

Along with wings, we all have special abilities that are honestly pretty weird, but cool. For example, along with being able to fly, I am also completely fire-proof. My brother, Viny is completely resistant to all poisons and can detect all poisons with great ease. As if he weren't cool enough, he's super smart, and can also read minds. Alee is able to run and fly extremely fast. We've all tried to convince Alee to use her speed to escape, but she always refuses. I mean, we love her and all, but we want her to be safe and she has a better chance of that out of here than in here. Urie's another story. Urie has a variety of powers because he's three things: a human, a bird-kid, and an Eraser.

What's an Eraser? Except for Urie, all Erasers are very, very bad. You see, Erasers are the guards of the School. They are half man, half wolf, and they love to kill. They morph into giant wolf-men that help test how well the experiments can fight. The thing is, Urie doesn't fight. He fights the Erasers, but he won't fight other experiments. I know that for a fact because when we were younger, the whitecoats tried to get Urie to fight me, but he wouldn't. He never did-not even once. He didn't fight Alee either (I asked her and she doesn't lie to me-ever.)

When the whitecoats realized that Urie wouldn't fight me, they had the Erasers beat him until he was almost dead and then they stuck Urie in my cage. We were five at the time and I was still scared of the Erasers. I was even scared of Urie at first, but as I watched him from the little corner I was curled up in, I felt bad for him. Urie had been a mess: he was unconscious, his breathing was ragged, he was covered in bruises and his face was bleeding from where the Erasers clawed him. One of his arms looked broken and his clothes were ripped up from the Erasers slashing him with their claws. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I ripped a piece of the fabric off my shirt sleeve and slowly approached him. Still feeling scared, I put the cloth on his face, trying to stop the blood.

Urie whimpered like a hurt puppy and I jumped back, eyes widening in alarm as he started waking up. He blinked open his big, dark blue eyes and stared at me. I stared back at him, puzzled. I'd always thought Erasers only had dark brown eyes that were cold, animal-like and full of hate. This boy's eyes were full of pain and curiosity.

"It's you." He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"You're the one the whitecoats keep trying to make me fight the most." He whispered.

"Oh, yeah, I am." I whispered.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Seraphina, but I go by Sera. What's your name?"

"My name is Urie. It sounds weird, but I think that's what the whitecoats wanted-me to have a weird name."

"Do you like them?"

"Who?"

"Do you like the whitecoats?"

"No. Not at all."

"Why did they put you here?"

"I was hoping you could answer that."

I shrugged, "What are your powers?"

"Eraser ones and I have wings-like you. You're a bird-kid; right?"

"Yeah, I'm a bird-kid. Why don't you show your wings?"

"The Erasers like to hurt them." He answered, turning around and lifting his shirt up a little for me to see his were bleeding too and I felt even more bad for him.

"I'm sorry they did that to your wings." I apologized.

"It's okay." He said, turning to sit beside me.

That's how Urie and I met. It was a sad way to meet, but at least we met. I still feel bad for him because he has to go through so much more abuse than the rest of us, and the Erasers all tease him and call him names. The whitecoats enjoy telling him that he's a mistake and that they made him by accident. They tell him that he's a failed experiment and that they stuck him with us only because they had nowhere else to put him. They also tell him that he can't do anything and that he's worthless. I always try to tell Urie that he does matter and that those whitecoats don't know what they're talking about, but I can tell it still bothers him what they say. I mean, after all, being told that you're basically nothing more than a worthless piece of crap all your life messes up your self-esteem-no matter who's saying it to you.

That's enough back-story, here's what's happening right now:

"Throw him in." One whitecoat tells another as they walk in, dragging Urie's limp form between them. They threw Urie into his cell, causing him to hit his head.

_Poor Urie. _I think to myself. I hate seeing him like this. Judging by the bite-marks on Urie's arms and the claw marks on his face, I knew they had Urie fight Erasers again. The whitecoats look at me and I give them my best glare. _Yeah, go ahead and take me-see what happens._ I think as they slam Urie's cage door close and walk out of the room.

_Smart move._ I think as I watch them walk away.

Then I turn my attention to Urie. He's still out, but looking a little better because his healing powers has started working. Oh yeah, another cool thing about Urie is that he's a self-healer.

"Urie?" I ask, nudging his shoulder with my gives no response.

I turn around to look at Viny, "How's he doing?" I ask in a small voice. I'm used to Urie getting hurt but that doesn't mean it makes me worry any less-if anything, it makes me worry more.

"He's going to be oky, but he's had a rough day." Viny replies.

Turning back at Urie, I see that he's regaining his usual colorings and many of his small injuries have been healed. As soon as I see Urie begin to stir, I start poking him-yes it's juvinile, but I just want to wake him up, and poking him wakes him up. He blinks open his big, dark blue, puppy dog eyes and a small, quiet puppy-like whimper escapes his throat.

"Hi." I whisper, playfully poking an uninjured part of his cheek.

"Hi." He replies in a whisper, sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, knowing that's a stupid question since he never gives me a legit answer.

"I'm fine." He answers, stretching. (Do you see what I mean? He just regained consciousness and he's telling me that he's fine.)

"Hi Urie!" Alee says in a hushed, but highly excited voice.

Urie waves at her and smiles. Alee smiles back, clearly happy that he's conscious again. I love Alee; she's just so sweet. Somehow, despite being trapped in here for so long and all of the crappy things that she's seen happen and that have happened to her, she's still kept her innocence. Even though she's every bit as brave as the rest of us, and has awesome abilities, I still consider her to be my younger sister, so I'm very protective of her.

Urie and Viny acknowledge each other and I inwardly sigh. I still don't understand what my brother's problem with Urie is. Sure Urie's part Eraser, but he's also part bird-kid and he's never done anything to hurt any of us.

Urie looks at me with a look that says: I have bad news. Those Erasers and whitecoats sure love giving Urie bad news. (Yet another reason why I hate them.)

"What's up?" I whisper, leaning close to Urie's cage.

Urie leans close to my cage and whispers, "It was supposed to be you who led the first flock, you know, Maximum Ride's flock and..." He looks away, refusing to make eye-contact and leans his head against his cage where our cages meet. He's never like this, so I'm immediately concerned by his weird behavior.

"And...what? What's wrong?" I put my fingers through the holes in the cage and hold a small strand of his hair.

Urie looks at me with eyes full of guilt and whispers, "I was supposed to be the one who destroyed it."

"How were you supposed to destroy the flock?" I whisper.

"I was supposed to kill you." He whispers, looking upset.

"Are you still supposed to destroy the flock?"

"No, not the real one."

"Which one are you supposed to destroy?"

"This one."

"Ah...well, do you want to?"

Urie looks hurt and I feel bad for asking, but well, I kinda needed to know the answer to that question. I still wish I had kept my big mouth shut when I see the sadness in his eyes.

"No, of course not. Why would I want to kill my best friend?" He asks, big puppy eyes full of so much sadness that my heart aches for him.

"Sorry, the question kind of slipped out." I apologize, feeling really awful.

He looks down, and I want to hug him, but I can't because we're separated by these stupid cages.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Urie, and I'm sorry I'm making it worse all the time." I apologize, truly meaning it.

Urie looks at me, "You listen to me and you care-that's all I need." He says quietly.

Urie had barely finished his sentence when some whitecoats and an Eraser enter the room. They open my cage door and I fight my way out of the cage. After several minutes of pure butt-kicking on my part, one of the whitecoats realize that it might be useful to use the tazer on me. I feel the electric sting enter my body, causing me to collapse and my brain to go fuzzy. Urie growls and I see him morph into an Eraser. He breaks his cage open, looking exceedingly pissed.

"Leave her alone." He growls.

"Ah, her guard-dog's out. Well, let's see how it handles the wolves." A whitecoat grins evilly, pushing a red button, signaling more Erasers to come in.

Urie breaks open Viny and Alee's cages, morphs back into bird-kid Urie and helps me up. I try to take a step forward, but my legs give out and Urie scoops me up in his arms, running out of the room.

"The ceiling!" Alee yells, using her superspeed to literally bounce off the walls and launch herself through the glass ceiling. I feel extra proud of her when I see her shield her face before impact. Viny takes a running start and follows her.

"Toss her!" Viny calls to Urie, clearly referring to me.

Urie throws me into the air and I start flapping like crazy, hoping something of mine would work since my legs have decided to rebel. I smile as I begin to gain altitude. Looking down, I see Urie flying towards me.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Never better; now let's get out of here." I grin, leading the flight away from the School. I'm ecstatic; after at least fifteen years of being tortured, beaten, scraped, buised, attacked, and tested on are now over-or at least they will be as long as we don't get caught. As long as we're careful, we will be free. Of course, none of that really matters right now because right now we're free, so we can finally start to live our lives.

I watch Alee, Viny and Urie, seeing a peaceful bliss in their eyes for the first time ever, and I smile, thinking, _This is the start of a wonderful beginning. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter of my new fanfiction story. I hope you liked it. Please make lots of reviews! (I take all kinds of criticism. Anything that will help me become a better writer is a good thing in my book.)<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter. **

**This Kay, saying, "Later!"**

**(Oh and Alee says, "Hi!")**

**~Kay~**


End file.
